Umm OK?
by Page Library Page
Summary: Some very interesting facts are revealed about the pilots. They are VERY willing.
1. Chapter 1

**Umm… OK**  
**Title:** Chapter One  
**Disclaimer: **Blanket Disclaimer! I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: ***drags story from the depths* Whew! It was a trial to find and revise this story. I don't think it'll ever win a prize for best written, but I enjoyed the entire process and hope you enjoy the story. Glitch is my own creation.

* * *

"Why do people write those kinds of stories about us?" Quatre asked, as he walked up to me, his eyes shining with innocence.

"Well, how do I… umm… say this gently?" I asked myself. "Uh… well… umm… help?!"

"Just spit it out, Glitch!" Wufei ordered, as he walked into the kitchen.

Making a face at him, I tried to explain. "Well…" I pause, but only for a moment because I saw the look Wufei was sending my way.

"Ok, ok! Don't pull your katana on me." I turned back to the blond. "Quatre, some people prefer to think that you pilots aren't like them. They don't want anything tying them to you."

"I can understand that, but why in this day and age? Why can't people just be kinder to those who protect them?"

"Hoy! Cat, you really are an innocent." A brown-haired blur said. "OUCH!!! Wu! Let me go, pleasey?" he begged the rather irritated katana-bearer.

I rubbed my forehead; I could feel a headache coming.

"Wufei, Duo, please, stop your bickering; for now, at least?" I asked the two most-at-odds pilots.

After a moment of indecision, Wufei let the three foot long braid slide through his fingers. Duo zipped behind me, trying to hide from Wufei.

"Duo, that isn't going to work. I'm smaller than all of you." I told the braided pilot. Duo just grinned like the maniac like he is.

"Umm, guys? Would you please tell me what you're talking about?" Quatre said, interrupting the little spat.

"Oh, sorry Quatre," I apologized. "Ok, I'll try to put it as plainly as I can. A lot of people want to hate you. They're human."

I stood for a moment, tensely expecting some kind of outburst. Well, I got an outburst… of laughter.

Duo was rolling around on the floor, laughing uncontrollably; Quatre was doubled over with barely-concealed laughter; even Wufei was trying to hide a smile behind his apple.

Just then, Trowa came into the kitchen. I could tell by the look on his face that he'd heard our conversation.

Trowa walked over to Quatre and after he'd helped the small blonde stand upright, he spoke to me.

"Glitch, they are right. We don't like females in that way." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Umm… OK**  
**Title:** Chapter Two  
**Disclaimer: **Blanket Disclaimer! I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Glitch is my own creation. This story is complete, if a little rough around the edges, and I hope to have it all on fanfiction-dot-net ASAP.

* * *

Glitch could feel his jaw hit the floor. He could barely believe what Trowa had just told him, but there Trowa stood, perilously close to the small blonde.

There was a sound behind Glitch that made him turn. He was so sure he was hallucinating, that it didn't surprise him to see Wufei kissing Heero.

**Reality Check!!**

No, Wufei wasn't kissing Heero; he was attacking to other's mouth. Meanwhile, the 'Perfect Soldier' returned the favor with equal force.

"Yipes! I didn't know you two were so… well, so violent in your affections," Duo stated when Heero and Wufei parted.

"Miss me?" Heero asked, licking a drop of blood from Wufei's swollen lips.

Growling lightly, the Chinese pilot turned his back to Heero. Heero smirked and then noticing Glitch shook his head slightly.

"Glitch, Wing Zero needs some repairs," Heero said, telling the mechanic to get to work. Wing Zero's pilot had just returned from a mission; he still wore his flight suit and carried his helmet at his side.

"Umm… ok. I'll get right on it," Glitch said, still stunned. He left the kitchen, heading upstairs to his room to get his toolbox.

"Guys, I don't think we told him the right way," Quatre said guiltily. "I think we may have scared him."

"Don't worry Quatre; Glitch's just a tad shocked," Duo said. Silence reined in the kitchen then, but only for the next few moments. The sound of Glitch opening and closing the back door was the only thing that broke the stillness.

"I'm gonna go help him," Duo said. "He might have some questions. Ya know?"

Duo left the kitchen, his hands in his pockets, as the other pilots watched him quietly.

"He hasn't told Glitch?" Wufei asked after Duo had gone.

"No," Trowa said as they all sat down around the table. "Duo's afraid."

"I understand his fear."

Trowa and Quatre both turned to Wufei in surprise.

"I feared Yuy's rejection before I found out he felt the same for me as I did him," Wufei explained. He took a deep breath, "The way we show each other affection may not be normal, but it is no less strong."

"And we do not know if Glitch returns Duo's affections or if he even likes males," Heero said.

"I think he's lonely," Quatre said, quietly. He leaned in towards Trowa, taking comfort in the taller boys presence.

"Why would you say that? Glitch is always around us," Trowa asked. He watched his lover carefully.

"Well, yes, he is always with at least one of us, but Glitch keeps his heart locked," Quatre sighed heavily. "I can feel his lonely soul." To emphasize what he was saying, Quatre had placed his hand over his own _spaceheart_.


	3. Chapter 3: Horny Interlude

**Umm… OK**  
**Title:** Chapter Three, Horny Interlude  
**Disclaimer: **Blanket Disclaimer! I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Glitch is my own creation. This was probably my second or third attempt at smut, so be warned.

* * *

  
**WARNING!!!  
EXPLICIT SEX AHEAD!!!**

* * *

"Miss me?" Heero asked, repeating his question from earlier.

"No," Wufei replied stubbornly.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Heero pressed. He walked up behind the smaller pilot and wrapped his arms tightly around the Chinese teen's waist.

"No," Wufei said, his voice wavering as Heero nuzzled his neck, "Damn it! Heero Yuy, you are a… ahhh!"

Heero smirked, "A what?" he asked, gently licking the skin he'd just bitten.

"Hmm." Wufei moaned deliriously.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Heero said softly, stroking his lover's chest through the light, silk shirt he wore. "Well then, do you like this as well?"

Wufei's eyes flew open in surprise when Heero spun him around and tugged his pants down, kneeling before him.

Heero wrapped his hands around the thin hips before him, rubbing his cheek against his lover's stomach before moving lower, smirking again at Wufei's gasps. He mouthed at the hard member he found, nipping a little with sharp teeth; he knew Wufei enjoyed some pain mixed in with his pleasure.

Before Wufei could do or say anything, Heero had enveloped his cock in his hot, hot mouth and was slowly working his member.

In. Out. In. Out. Hot. Tight. Oh god, sucking!

"He… ee… ro!" Wufei cried out, desperation filling his voice.

Heero continued his ministrations, waiting until his lover's body tensed, knowing Wufei was about to come, before moving one hand from his hips to his ass. He teased the crack with quick jabs and flicks of his fingers, attacking Wufei from both sides (as it were) until the teen was incoherent in his need.

Wufei cried out then, an unintelligible scream, as he came. He pumped his cock deeper into Heero's throat, filling him with his cum. As he came down from his orgasmic high, Wufei felt Heero working three fingers in and out of his lubed and stretched ass.

"Please," he begged brokenly.

Heero smiled at that and stood to give him a loving kiss, pulling his fingers from the smaller boy's body and pulling him up. Wufei wrapped his strong legs around his lover's waist and allowed Heero to shift and position him until he felt his lover's erection nudging his entrance.

In one long, slow thrust, Heero has sheathed himself in Wufei. He's amazed how Wufei's body always seems to welcome him; no matter how long it's been, this… just this, is like being welcomed home.

They kiss, slow and wet, and as Wufei shifts to get a better grip on Heero's shoulders he finds his back slammed against the wall and Heero's groaning as he slams into him, setting a punishing pace. Bringing them both to the edge as fast as he can, thrusting into Wufei as hard, as fast, and as deeply as he can.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you next?" Heero gasps out.

Wufei can't possibly answer; he has no air in his lungs, is gasping for each breath.

"I'm gonna… oh, god!" he moans, "Gonna stretch you out and I'm gonna put my hand all the way up inside your body. Until all you can feel is me in you, around you," Heero growls, biting Wufei's neck harshly.

Wufei comes again, slammed against the wall, blood on his lips, his neck and all he can think is, 'Heero's cuming. He's home.'

Somehow, Heero manages to get them both to their bed and they lie sprawled across the mattress, Wufei cradled in Heero's arms as they fall asleep. Peace is restored to them, if only for a little while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Umm… OK**  
**Title:** Chapter Four  
**Disclaimer: **Blanket Disclaimer! I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Glitch is my own creation.

* * *

Glitch was hunched over his computer, typing furiously. Upon arriving in the hanger, he'd immediately connected to Wing Zero's computer and was now feverishly reading statistic, diagnostics, and various inventories as he worked.

The mechanic was so absorbed in his work that he didn't hear Due enter the hanger. He didn't see the look of longing flash across the young American's face.

"Hey Glitch," Duo said in greeting, touching the other's shoulder lightly.

"Holy crap!" Glitch yelped in fright, "Duo, shame on you; sneaking up on me like that. What were you thinking?"

"I thought you heard me," Duo replied, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"Oh," Glitch said, returning to his computer. He started running the _Tactical System Maintenance _program he'd written just for Wing and turned back to Duo.

"So, are you straight? Or is there a threesome I should know about?" Glitch asked bluntly.

Duo was astonished; he was absolutely speechless for a whole six seconds.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" he asked, "Oh, 'cause you didn't see me with anyone in there. Well, there is someone I like, I just don't know if he swings that way, ya know?" he said.

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you Canadian types supposed to be all manners and shit?!"

"Yeah right," Glitch said, rolling his eyes at the stereotype, "Do I know him?" Glitch wanted to know, and badly. He'd always wondered why Duo, being a naturally happy person, could seem so sad underneath it all.

"Yeah, you should know him pretty darn well by now."

"It isn't Heero is it?"

Duo shook his head no.

"Well, I know it's not Quatre or Trowa. No way! Is it Wufei? Because I think they'd both be a little pissed if you make a move on either Heero or Wufei," Glitch guessed.

"No."

"Then who is it? Oh," Realization dawned on Glitch, "it's me."

When Duo didn't reply, Glitch knew he was right. It wasn't that he didn't like guys, which he did, but he'd met someone a long time ago. A bad someone who'd beaten him both physically and mentally; he couldn't remember the guy's face, but he remembered every hit, cut, bruise, and cruel word.

"Duo, I can't… I'm not right for you." Glitch managed to stutter, "I would just make your life miser…" he was cut off mid-sentence.

Duo's lips were pressing gently against his. With a flick of his tongue, Duo asked Glitch to let him in and Glitch moaned, parting his lips and allowing Duo access. Duo's tongue was just as gentle as his lips, dancing all around the mechanic's mouth, tasting that which had been forbidden until now.

As Duo's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, Glitch couldn't keep his hands to himself and pressed against the taller boy, running his fingers up and down his back. He was drowning in a sea of pleasure and he wondered if Duo realized he could reduce him to this state anytime he wished. It would take just one kiss.

'This must be what love feels like,' Glitch thought. It was a happy thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Umm… OK**  
**Title:** Chapter Five  
**Disclaimer: **Blanket Disclaimer! I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Glitch is my own creation. In my opinion, this is where the story gets a little weird. I may revisit this story in the future and change things up, but for now I'm happy with it.

* * *

"Duo," Glitch whimpered.

"Yeah?" Duo replied, nibbling along the mechanic's jaw up to his ear.

"Duo, why me?"

Duo continued licking and nibbling at Glitch's ear, "Well, why not you?" he whispered. Glitch could barely think straight as Duo continues his explorations.

'I need to tell him,' Glitch thought desperately, 'he needs to know what happened before we go any further.'

"Duo? I…" Glitch gasped loudly as Duo suckled the at the skin where neck met shoulder, "I… there's something else, someone." He stopped talking abruptly as Duo stepped away from him.

"Wha? I don't understand," Due started, his voice gaining volume as he continued, "You should have told me you didn't like me! I am such an idiot!"

Glitch recoiled as Duo yelled at him, "But, I…" he broke off as Duo turned his back to him, breathing heavily.

"Duo, I'm sorry, won't you let me explain what I meant?" Glitch begged quietly. His heart was breaking. He should have known he'd never have a love like others did.

Duo spun around and Glitch cringed from the anger on his face. Advancing menacingly on Glitch, he spoke, "No! You can't explain!"

"But, I…"

* * *

As Glitch was trying to plead his case, the other pilots were seated around the kitchen table discussing missions and catching up with each other.

They suddenly became quiet.

"Was that?" Quatre began. He never finished his question; they all knew what he meant.

Heero stood quickly, "Come on!" he yelled, already half-way out of the house. Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre followed closely behind the Japanese pilot as they made their way to the hanger.

"Where are they?" Trowa asked quietly, as they began searching for their comrade and mechanic.

Wufei walked cautiously behind their Gundams, wary of attack. As he stepped around Heavyarms' leg, his eyes widened. There was their mechanic, cowering fearfully in the corner.

Glitch was indeed cowering; he was grasping his knees tightly, rocking back and forth frantically. His eyes were unfocused and he didn't seem to be aware of anything around him.

"Glitch, are you ok?" Wufei asked, as he knelt beside the Canadian's shaking form. When the mechanic didn't respond, Wufei yelled over his shoulder to the others, "Guys! I found Glitch!" he said.

"Duo," Glitch whispered, "Oh god! I remembered him!" Glitch's voice was quiet and shocked, but Wufei could still hear him. His eyes remained glazed-over, telling Wufei that the mechanic didn't know what he was saying; which probably made it the truth.

"What do you mean? Where do you remember him from?" Wufei asked urgently.

Glitch looked up, as if he was trying to see Wufei, but couldn't focus on the Chinese teen, "Duo saved my life. He's the one who saved me," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Umm… OK**  
**Title:** Chapter Six  
**Disclaimer: **Blanket Disclaimer! I write stories for FUN, not money. I don't own any of the characters or places I write with, I just play with them. Again, NOT MINE!!  
**Author's note: **Glitch is my own creation. Warning, this might be considered a cliff-hanger.

* * *

"Duo saved his life? When?" Heero asked.

"I don't know, Glitch didn't say anything after that," Wufei replied, leaning against the wall.

The door leading to their mechanic's bedroom opened then closed as Quatre emerged. He took one unsteady step towards them; Trowa was at his side immediately, supporting the small blonde.

"He's withdrawn into himself," Quatre told them. His eyes were full of the pain he could feel behind the door.

Heero stood; his face was a blank mask as he stepped up to the window.

As Trowa helped Quatre to the couch, Wufei watched his own lover carefully. Yes, there was something wrong with Heero.

Heero turned back to them, "What about Duo? What did the mechanic have to say about him?" he asked, his mask remained intact.

The others realized from the way Heero phrased his question that, for the moment at least, he considered Glitch a threat. They were surprised by this; they hadn't heard him speak so coldly since before he and Wufei had gotten together. Neither would admit it, but their personalities weren't nearly as rough around the edges.

"The mechanic has a name."

Heero only snorted as he turned to where Duo stood, "How nice of you to join us. I must say I'm surprised to see you sticking up for Glitch." He said, stressing the Canadian's name with an angry snarl.

"Are you alright, Duo? You're not hurt are you?" Quatre asked from where he sat on the couch, curled against Trowa's warmth. Concern for his friend radiated from the small blonde and Duo just had to smile.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" he asked with a grin, "You all know me better than that. It takes more than one measly OZ assassin to take me out."

Wufei was shocked, "Glitch is an OZ assassin?"

"Huh?"

"Duo, Glitch tried to shoot you." Trowa said.

"Uh, no, he didn't," Due replied, "I don't know what you guys think happened, but I'll bet you're wrong."

"Well, then explain it to us, Maxwell!" Wufei ordered, seating himself in the chair Heero was leaning against.

Duo rolled his eyes, "Fine," he agreed. "Glitch and I were making out – yes Quatre, I'm pretty sure he knows how I feel."

"That doesn't explain the gunshots we heard." Heero stated simply.

Duo looked slightly sheepish as he continued, "Oh yeah, that. Well, as I said, Glitch and I were making out and then he said something. I got angry at him; we had a misunderstanding, you…"

What sounded like a bomb had just gone off in Glitch's room. The door had been blown open and was hanging haphazardly on its hinges.


End file.
